Untitled
by Ebony4
Summary: This is my first and hopefully not last fic! It's a story about a girl named Ebony trying to escape the dark memories of her past. She relies on the support of her best friends Phase and Race...but once feelings start to change, will Ebony survive
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in Manhattan. All the newsies were out at their regular sellin spots, making up headlines like they always would. The news had been slow lately, and the newsies were starting to feel the effect.  
  
Ebony hadn't sold more than 15 papes a day for the last week. That was really bad on account of she was almost as good as Cowboy, who hasn't sold more than 20. The beaming sun made it hard for her to concentrate on thinking up some headlines. She skimmed through the paper looking for something she could use. She finaly spotted a small article; it looked like it was only there to cover up a blank spot. The article was titled "Pulitzer Still Richest Man in New York". She sighed but it was the best she could do.  
  
"Extra! Extra! Pulitzer gone broke! Read all about it!" she yelled as an old man in a suit walked up and gave her a nickel. "Many obligations to ya mistah."  
  
She smiled at the new shinny nickel. She would be able to eat today. She put it in her pocket and turned around towards Central Park. She didn't see Race at his usual corner; he must have given up and gone to the tracks. She walked down the main path in the park using the same headline as before.she couldn't think of anything else! She sold a few more papers as a pair of hands was placed over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.  
  
She turned around to find a tall girl with long black hair with black and red hilights down to her elbows with brown eyes to match. She was wearing a white button down shirt with a dark green vest and dark brown capri pants with white tights. On her head was an olive green newsie cap.  
  
Ebony smiled. "Ya got tired of annoyin everyone else today?"  
  
The girl smiled. "The headlines were so bad I gave up. I'se got enough money fer today." She shrugged. "Maybe the afternoon or evening editions will be better."  
  
Ebony threw the rest of her papes on the ground. "Come on Dragonfly, let's go see if anyone else had more luck then we did."  
  
~*~*~*~ Aparently nobody else had much better luck. The headlines were so awful. The front-page story for the afternoon and evening papers was "Full Moon Predicted for Next Week". Mush and Swifty didn't even have enough change for food that night. They had to borrow money from their girls Hades and Aki. Everyone knew they would all be back on the streets if the headlines didn't improve, and fast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kloppman left to visit his brother in Queens leaving Jack and Race in charge. Nobody thought the morning's headlines would be any better, so nobody got up to sell.  
  
"Everyone get up! Ya gotta get yer papes before they'se all gone!" Ebony burst into the room carrying 150 papers under her arm. Everyone groaned and rolled over. The way the headlines have been going, they thought she had gone mad.  
  
She threw here pepes on her bunk and ran across the room to her sleeping friends, Cocky, and her bunkmate, Punky.  
  
"Come on guys! The headlines have changed!" They payed her no mind so she slapped both of them and ran off to Race's bunk.  
  
"Racetrack Higgins you get your lazy ass out of bed!"  
  
He mumbled and rolled over. He started hitting the air with his fist.  
  
"Lemmie alone, I needs my beauty sleep!"  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "You'se already beautiful now get UP!"  
  
She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water. She came back to find Race in his bed and she threw the water at him.  
  
Race jumped and hit his head on the top bunk. "Damnit Ebony! Whadya do that foah?"  
  
Ebony smiled. "If ya hurry up an get yer papes I'll take ya to the tracks later." When he heard the word "tracks" his eyes widened and he sat up. He quickly sighed and got up from his bed.  
  
Ebony patted him on the back. " Good. Now I'll wake up everyone else and you get down to the distribution office. Today will be a no brainer.ya don't even gotta make up yer own headlines!" 


	2. Chapter 2

In about a half an hour everyone was on their way to the distribution office wondering what the mystery headline was. They had been told it was a seller, but they didn't believe it.  
  
"Ebony, after ya drag us outa bed an rush us all hea can ya at least tell us the damn headline?" Ebony rolled her eyes at her friend Rave.  
  
"Aww Rave don't be so sensetive jist cause Spot is still livin in Brooklyn. Ya gotta get over it! You see him every day anyways!" Ebony laughed.  
  
Rave put her hands on her hips. "Yeah well I wouldn't be talkin; I don't see you with a guy!"  
  
"Yeah and I don't see you with a guy either.but back to the headlines." Ebony held up a pape and shouted the headline as loud as she could.  
  
"Blacksmith Shop Burns Down After Huge Fire! Read all 'bout it!"  
  
Suddenly everyone turned around and stared at her. She smiled and eyed towards the distribution office. Everyone took off running to buy their papes. She laughed as Dragonfly, Cocky, and Moxie ran up to her with papers under their arms.  
  
"Ebony! How did you know? This headline is the best we've had in a month!" Moxie yelled.  
  
Ebony just smiled. "I have my ways."  
  
Dragonfly and Cocky exchanged a mischevious look.  
  
"Ebony! You didn't?" Dragonfly grinned at her. She knew Ebony would take action in a situation like this.  
  
Ebony smiled at them. Cocky saw the twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh she did do it didn't she!" Cocky squealed.  
  
Ebony laughed. "Come on guys.lets just go sell our papes!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Night Before*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ebony snuck out the window of the lodging house and ran down the fire escape. The air was cold and Ebony was without a jacket, but she was determined to acomplish her goal. She hid in the shadows of the allys, hoping she wouldn't be seen.  
  
She reached the blacksmith shop and quickly snuck inside through a slightly opened window. She quickly lighted a stick off of a burning candle hanging on the wall. She then quickly lighted the area around the fireplace. Soon she had lighed half of the room with burning flames.  
  
She grinned proudly and jumped back out the window and headed back to the lodging house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ebony sold her stack of 150 papers in a little over an hour. The city seemed to be happy something new and exciting has happened, which was much to the newsies advantage. She grinned as her last paper was sold and she put her hand in her pocket, running her fingers through all the change. She smiled at the feeling and headed off towards Wall Street to meet up with Phase.  
  
Ebony and Phase have been best friends since they were kids. Their mothers worked at a factory together and they lived down the hall from each other in an old apartment building. They would always spend their time together playing while their mothers were at work. Their fathers left their mothers when they were both 6 and so their mothers had to work at the factory, leaving them alone during the day.  
  
One day in August, Ebony and Phase were playing marbles outside for entertainment for their mothers would be home soon. It was then that they heard a large booming sound and people running the streets. They went to see what has happened only to find their mother's factory in flames. They watched at firemen and policemen pulled workers out of the fire.but their mothers never came out. Ebony and Phase lived on the strets for about 2 months after the accident. They relied on stealing and begging, but it didn't give them much. Then one day they were discovered freezing on the Lodging House's steps and were taken in. It was that moment that created their future as newsies.  
  
Ebony smiled at everyone she saw. Nobody had a large stack left like usual and she held up her head proud to be of help to everyone. She smiled as she aproached the corner of Wall Street to find Phase with only 2 or 3 papers left. He grinned at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Well you shoa are havin a good day. How many'd ya buy?" Ebony walked up to him, hand still in her pocket.  
  
Phase smiled. "More than I ever have in my life! Wow what a sudden change." He grinned as a group of schoolgirls came and bought his last few papers. He tipped his hat at them and walked over to Ebony.  
  
"C'mon and lets get going, everyones gonna have some great stories to tell today!" They both grinned and headed off down the street towards their favorite restaurant, Tibbys  
Please read and review! It's my first fic and I need help! C'mon press the little button and tell me your thoughts! I I I I I V 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I wanna thank the wonderful 2 people who gave me reviews! Thanks Kat and Soaker! ::hugs:: C'mon now people, I'm gonna stop writing if I don't get reviews, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm begging you.please! I'm prolly gonna put in a disclaimer sometime soon but I'm too lazy, so on with the story!  
  
Ebony and Phase walked the 4 blocks to Tibbys while talking about their morning of selling. The both felt rich as the coins in their pockets clinked against each other with every step they took.  
  
Phase opened the door to Tibbys and they were greeted with cheers and whoops of happiness. Everyone was smiling, even Rave who was snuggled up next to Spot in a booth in the corner.  
  
Ebony waved and smiled to all of her friends. Her eyes glided over the room. Cocky and Blink sat across from their best friends Rave and Spot. Moxie and Snoddy were sitting across from Punky who was sitting on Dutchy's lap. The next table over held the presence of Hades, kissing her boyfriend Mush, and Aki and Swifty talking, flirting, and laughing.  
  
Then at the larger table in the center sat Race, Jack with his girl Mix, and her friend Dragonfly. Ebony walked over to the table and sat next to Race, Phase sitting next to her and Dragonfly, completing the circle around the table.  
  
Ebony grinned at Dragonfly as she giggled at her. Race gave her a confused look but she returned it with a smile.  
  
"Heya Ebony." He said lifting his eyebrow.  
  
Ebony giggled this time. "Hey dere Race, hows it rollin'?" The confused look left his face and it was replaced with a wide smile.  
  
"Taday was so great! I'se got a pocket full a cash and I'll be headin to the tracks leter, first time in awhile!" He grinned. Race was always excited about going to the tracks, he grew up near them he would say.  
  
Ebony felt something hit her leg hard under the table. "Oww!" She yelped and looked over at Dragonfly who was giggling at her. She frowned but then smirked at her. Once again, Ebony was getting confused looks from Jack, Race, and Phase.  
  
"Ok now.whats goin on?" Phase asked her seriously. Ebony bit her lip to keep from laughing and shook her head. "Nothins goin on! Why would ya think that?"  
  
Phase glared at her seriously. "Eb, I know dat look. You'se hidin somethin! Ya mind sharin it wit da group?" He never broke eye contact from her and everyone else began to stare.  
  
Dragonfly quickly popped up from the table and yelled. "EBONY SET THE BLA." It was then that Ebony cupped he hand over Dragonflys mouth and pulled her back onto the chair. "Quiet!" She whispered harshly into her ear.  
  
Races jaw dropped and stared at Ebony. "You did WHAT?" Ebony sunk down in herseat and sighed. "Aww Dragonfly ya can nevah keep yer mouth shut can ya?" Dragonfly grinned, "I didn't say nothin!"  
  
Ebony glared angrily at her. "Yes you did! You told the entire lodging house that I burnt down the blacksmith." Ebony froze as she realized her mistake. Dragonfly then burst out laughing and everyone in the room was staring at her. Ebony glared at Dragonfly and then sunk lower in her seat wishing she could just dissapear.  
  
Race cleared his throat and looked at Ebony, "Eb.can I talk to ya fer a sec?" he said standing up. Ebony quickly got up and he grabbed her arm pulling her out of Tibbys. Once outside Ebony sighed in relief, she wanted to be anywhere but back in Tibbys.  
  
Race pulled her into an alley next to the building and pushed her against the wall. "Ebony what were you thinking! What if da bulls caught you? You'd be sent to da refuge!" Race bursted out in questions and his angry voice was slightly scary to Ebony. She grabbed his shoulders and yelled in his face "Race! Calms down will ya! Gotta take a breath if ya want me to say anything!" Race finaly sighed and nodded. "Jist tell me what you was thinkin! Da was real stupid." He said looking straight at her.  
  
Ebony frowned and lifted her head from the wall. "Well foist ya gottas back up an let me breath." Race backed up but wouldn't let her off the wall, he wanted answers. Ebony rolled her eyes at Race, what did he think, she was gonna run away or something? She sighed and looked at race again. She could tell he was getting angry so she decided she should just tell him. "I was jist tryin ta get a good headline, its no big deal Race!"  
  
Race glared at her, "No big deal! Ebony what if you were caught! You'se woulda been put in a refuge fer life! Don't ya undahstand that?" Ebony saw anger in his eyes and wished she could back away from the wall.  
  
"Race.look. All that matters is that I didn't get caught. Look on the bright side, I got us a headline! We all has money now, plus I'm takin you to da tracks later remembah?" Ebony smiled and Race smiled back for a split second but then his smile was once again replaced with a frown.  
  
Race sighed with frustration and sadness, "Ebony.I'se jist tryin ta look out fer ya aight? I'm not tryin ta be yer fatha er nothin, I'se just wanna help. Ya undahstand dat right?" Ebonys smile turned into a frown as Race mentioned her father. She shuffled her feet and looked down, nodding sadly. She heard Race sigh again and back away from her a bit, giving her room to step away from the wall. She did and rubbed her back with her hand, she didn't notice how hard he pushed her against the wall.  
  
Race put a hand on her shoulder not sure if she was angry at him, "Sorry." He said softly. "How bouts we go back inside? I'll buy ya some desert!" He smiled trying to make it up to her. Ebony smiled a bit shyly and nodded. "Ok, if you insist!" She grinned and took his hand, both of them walking back into Tibbys.  
  
And that's it! I know it was a really boring and pointless chapter, but never fear (Brooklyn is here!), actualy, never fear, since I think I have an idea to make the story a bit more interesting, not making any promises though! But now that you've read.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please, I'm desperate, I need some feedback to make me keep writing. Just press the lil button down there..ya know ya want to! 


End file.
